


Taking MacCready

by Annarl (RayLeah)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayLeah/pseuds/Annarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara wants to send the night with MacCready and doesn't care who knows anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking MacCready

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how MacCready developed, opening up to my character. I loved how his feelings are very deep. The passion he has for his lover is strong.

What was she doing? The thought ran through Mara’s head at least a dozen times. Standing in front of Mac’s door. Otherwise known to others as MacCready. In the months they had known each other no one else dared to call him anything else. The tough guy image with a smart ass mouth worked for him. He represented everything her mother had warned her about, in another lifetime. He was a bad man, a very bad one. But down deep Mara knew Mac had more depth. His heart was large though surrounded by barbwire perhaps. 

Smiling Mara leaned over, resting her forehead on the door, her auburn hair flowing around her shoulders. MacCready was her constant companion. Her lips curling as she reflected on the fact a paid mercenary was her most trusted partner. No one else meant what he did to her.

What the hell was wrong with her? She wanted him, could never seem to get enough of him. Her past life was gone. Mara had long accepted that. Nate was gone. He had been her best friend and she had loved him. But Nate never made her skin tingle the way it did when MacCready touched her. Never made her heart flutter when he looked at her or made her breath catch when he kissed her. It didn't matter who knew about them. Her friends wouldn't judge her taking a lover. Maybe he was more than a lover. The thought whispered through her mind.

The door opened suddenly under her, she went staggering into the dimly lit room. “Were you going to stand out there all night or what the hel- heck?” MacCready stood in front of her, the light made his hair gleam like butterscotch. A giggle escaped her mouth, Mac wouldn’t even know what butterscotch was. Sighing Mara resisted the urge to run her fingers through the thick locks. 

“No, I definitely had other plans.” Mara closed the door behind her.

“Did you now?” MacCready’s voice pitched lower as his light blue eyes darkened. With a raised eyebrow he asked, “Plan on sharing?” He tilted his head as he looked down at her.

Mara found her focus on his mouth. It was wide and well-shaped. His lower lip fuller than the upper one. A hint at his more sensual side. She wanted nothing more than to get on tiptoes and gently suck it into her mouth, to feel the soft brush of his facial hair against her skin. She bit down on her own lip to stop herself.  
“I plan on showing you.” Mara moved closer, brushing the tips of her breasts against his chest. She watched as his nostrils flared. The sharp planes of his face tightening, a muscle jumping along his clenched jaw. 

“Here? They’ll all know. You aren’t exactly quiet. And I thought you wanted to keep us quiet.” A wry smile played with the corners of his mouth.

An indignant snort escaped her. “I can be quiet if I want,” Mara swayed, rubbing herself over the hard lines of MacCready’s lean muscular frame.

“Let’s put that to the test shall we?” MacCready’s large hand clenched her hip as he pulled her hard against him. His mouth slanting over hers, covering her. Lips meeting, then parting, the tip of his tongue teasing the steam of her mouth before pushing in. Swirling against hers. His tongue stroked deep into her mouth as he dominated hers. Her breath was cut off as MacCready ground his hips against her. The heavy bulge of his arousal only seemed to heighten her own arousal. Her nipples were tight points, her pussy was wet and aching for him.

MacCready pulled away with a groan. His long fingers worked the buttons and zips of her jumpsuit. Pushing the fabric down her body, he knelt shoving the material into a pool at her feet. MacCready lifted one foot and then the other until she stood nude in front of him. 

In that past life Mara would have been nervous or even embarrassed. But not now. Standing before him, she felt confident, proud of her curves. She drew her arms up, causing her breast to lift and bounce immediately drawing his heated gaze. His tongue darting out and over his lips as he looked at her rosy nipples.

“You are so beautiful.” His voice soft like a caress over her skin. Mac nuzzled the flesh of her belly. His tongue flickered out tracing her belly button. “You are very aroused already. I can smell you. Were you thinking about us on your way here?” Calloused fingertips reached up to tweak her nipples. His palms cupping her breasts and squeezing gently.

Mara could feel the brush of his breath on her pubic hair. The urge to push into his hand and mouth was overwhelming. “Yes, I did.” A gasp rushed out of her mouth.

“Hmm, what were you thinking? Were you thinking about my tongue in your pussy or my cock?” He smiled at her loud moan.

“You are so creamy.” He pushed her legs open, spreading her apart with his fingers. MacCready pressed his mouth against her. His tongue rubbing her clit. “So sweet.” His lips closed over the small bud, he suckled the hood, flickering the tip of his tongue back over the nub then sliding his tongue into her pussy. He worked it into her with long strokes. He returned to her clit, sucking the tight bud then rasping his teeth over her.

“Oh, Mac please.” A loud moan filled the room. Mara could feel her legs become like jelly as a wave of pleasure crashed over her. MacCready rose to his feet and pushed her down onto his bed. Standing over her prone form, he undid and removed his boots. Then quickly pulled his shirt off. He paused at his belt buckle. Watching Mara’s face as he slowly undid the metal buckle. With her mouth open, her breath came in pants. Her little pink tongue passed over her swollen lips which were suddenly to dry. The sweet rounded curves of her breasts drew his eyes again. The hardened peaks made his mouth water. He pulled his zip over his straining erection. The worn material was quickly pushed down over his lean hips. His cock thick and long proudly jutting from a nest of dark blonde curls.

Mara naturally opened her legs for him as he moved over her. Mac’s hands pushed on her inner thighs. Spreading her wide before him. The air was cool as it hit her swollen lips. She could feel her own juices dripping out of her, making her thighs wet. “Mac, please.“ Mara’s voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Please what sweetheart? What is it you want? Do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was rasp in the room. "Tell me what you want Mara."

Mara moaned, “Fuck me Mac.” Her voice filled the room. “I want you."

A lock of his blonde hair fell over his forehead as he leaned over her. It gave him a rakish appearance. His mouth brushed hers as he positioned himself between her spread thighs. Mara’s head dropped back. Mac’s tongue teased her mouth as he rubbed his cock along her slit. Her entrance was swollen and wet. He slipped the broad head of his cock inside her, waiting second before sinking down into the sucking warmth of her pussy.

Both of them gasped for air, Mac’s mouth moved down the side of Mara’s neck. He nibbled then lightly sucked on the flesh at her pulse point. 

“Mac now, please.” Mara wasn’t even entirely sure what she was telling him. Her hands sliding down his sweat dampened skin. Her fingers brushing old scars and tracing taut muscles. Her legs clamped around his hips. She moved up against him, grinding on him the best she could in this position. “Fuck me, God just fuck me now Mac. Fuck me hard.” Her voice elevated with excitement as she tried to push him into her.

MacCready dropped his forehead down on hers, his hands reaching down to find her ass. "So tight, you feel so good. Fuck, fuck me.” His voice growled. Mac drove his hips down and out. He set a hard-driving rhythm as he pumped in and out of her. His cock sliding in and out of her wet heat. His thrusts were firm, pinning her under him. The walls of her pussy clenched down on him. Trying to push him even deeper. The springs of the bed squeaking noisily in time with his thrusts.

Mara pressed kisses along the line of MacCready’s shoulder. Her hands moving over his flanks then curling over his back. Her tongue flickered out to trace an old scar on his deltoid. Her teeth sinking down on his flesh ever so slightly, nibbling on him. His cock pumping in and out of her. Stretching her open and filling her. His thick head brushing against the perfect spot. She could feel herself tightening, her nipples becoming extra sensitive, peaking as they rubbed against MacCready’s chest. “Oh Mac! Oh God!" Mara cried out, a loud moan was ripped from her as a wave of pleasure fanned out over her body. The rush of pleasure was so intense her mouth went slack as she shuddered. 

Through the wave of euphoria, Mara felt Mac’s rhythm break. The feel of her tightening down on his cock drove him over the edge. He growled into her throat as he spilled himself inside her. His muscles standing out in relief as his come drenched her. His cock pulsing inside her. Finally after the ripples of pleasure stopped, he slumped over her. Kissing her mouth before rolling to his side and then his back to take his weight off her. He pulled her on top of him.

The room silent except for the heavy sounds of their breathing. Mara smiled. “So I wasn’t too loud.”

MacCready smirked, “Nah, only after the camp heard us.” He moaned laughingly when she punched him in the shoulder. 

She threaded her fingers through the cool strands of his hair. “I believe I’m a little in love with you."

MacCready’s look was intense. His blue eyes burned, holding her in place. “And I plan on walking this Earth with you until the day I die. That give you enough of a clue?"

Her heart turned over in her chest. If anything happened to this man, she wasn’t sure what would happen to her anymore. “Maybe that does.” She paused, their lips meeting softly “I love you Robert Joseph MacCready.”


End file.
